Do You Ever Hear Me?
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: He didn't care if he sounded crazy. He knew she could hear him. It was only a matter of time before he saw her again. Because, every night, when he was talking to the moon, she was talking back. Channy one shot.


**Yeah… I'm going one-shot crazy. I've started, what, three or four one-shots? I'm so weird… or So Rn:D0M! I just had to do that… felt good :D**

**So, yeah, this one is a song-fic for the song _'Talking To The Moon'_ by Bruno Mars. I think that may give away a little clue. Have fun readin'! (or, as, M.C. Grammar would prefer, reading! :D Ah… I'm funny :P)**

**Summary: **He didn't care if he sounded crazy. He knew she could hear him. It was only a matter of time before he saw her again. Because, every night, when he was talking to the moon, she was talking back.

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't true. She wasn't gone. She couldn't have gone.<p>

Sonny Munroe had left a few days ago, leaving a letter saying that she'd never come back. And he was distraught.

Chad Dylan Cooper… distraught. He didn't even know that word before he met his lady, but now she'd left. Gone. Vanished into thin air. And Chad knew it was his fault. _Everyone _knew. And that wasn't a good thing.

The Randoms, Sonny's friends, hated him more now because of it. They blamed him for everything, because it was his entire fault. Everything was. Sonny becoming somewhat depressed – his fault. So Random's ratings decreasing as a result of Sonny's poor performances on- and off-stage – his fault. And, of course, the final blow – Sonny leaving back to Wisconsin.

Of course. His fault.

Why did he do it? One lousy date, that was all that girl wanted. And she was a fan. Chad thought that would do no harm. He thought of it as a… meet and greet. Stars did those all the time, right?

That's what he told Sonny when she asked him to join her and the Randoms on Pizza Night – he couldn't come, he was going to a meet and greet. He hated passing up an opportunity to meet up with his girlfriend, and the Randoms never invited _anyone else _to Pizza Night (apart from Wesley), but he had to do it. Chad hated disappointing his fans as well – he may have had a reputation of a bad boy, but he still cared about the people who loved him. A silly little meet and greet, that was all.

So why did this fan kiss him? Right as Sonny and her co-stars walked into that exact restaurant that Chad had his 'date' at.

He'd never forget the look on her face. Sadness? Shock? Disappointment? Hurt? Rejection? All those things, of course. He followed her out of the restaurant, begging for permission to explain. But she wouldn't allow it – Sonny knew what she'd seen. Her boyfriend… was kissing another girl? She was pretty too. Only one explanation for that – her boyfriend was cheating on her.

So that was it. Chad was sure she'd become a completely different girl, and left Hollywood, all because of one stupid misunderstanding.

And now it was too late.

Chad knew that Sonny had gone, but he just couldn't believe that she could stay away forever. She'd need to come and see her friends some day, and then he'd explain. That was a sure-fire plan, he was sure.

Except… she never did visit her friends. They visited her, and it wasn't like he was invited along. So he never saw her. Not again. And he was worried he'd never hear her soft, sweet voice again.

He didn't give up though – Chad Dylan Cooper never gives up. Something inside his heart told him to not give up – a feeling he'd never experienced before. Possibly love? No, definitely love. He didn't want it to end, but it already had, and that made Chad's life unbearable. He realised how hard life is when you're all alone.

And it wasn't just his love-life that messed up. When that messed up – everything crumbled down with it. His friends got fed up that he was so glum and dumped him; his TV show got bored of his daydreaming and dumped him too. Now Chad knew how it felt to be dumped, in more than one way… and it _hurt. _It hurt like _crazy_.

* * *

><p>Chad sat out on the porch one night, not wanting to admit that the moon was now his only friend. It was ridiculous – Chad Dylan Cooper was no loser. He may have been friendless, and jobless… but no. He had a life.<p>

He thought it over and slapped himself. He had _no _life. That made his heart freeze. He was a lifeless loser. So… what to do now? Suicide? He scratched the idea out in a heartbeat – Chad knew that suicide was a _ridiculous _idea, what good would it bring?

He didn't know anymore… he was just so _lonely_… he wished Sonny was right there, with him. He wanted to talk to her, once again. He'd tried talking to his mirror, pretending Sonny was there rather than the reflection, as practice for when he would one day see her again. It was just stupid, and brought Chad no happiness. What good does talking to a piece of glass do?

He was unsure. He was pretty much on the edge of insanity, his head was spinning, he felt a horrible pain of… well_… giving up. _On _everything._ He wasn't gonna commit suicide though. He _knew _that was true. He'd become some sad homeless hobo if he had to – he wasn't going to kill himself. No good would come from it, he told himself. And his family? He couldn't leave them. Sure, even they were getting tired of his depressed ways, but they hadn't left him. He knew he wasn't alone, because he had his family. But… they weren't enough. He just wished there was some way he could talk to her again, once more.

Once more… surely it wouldn't be too hard, just to try one more time. He took out his phone and called her number… 555-0125. He'd called it so many times over the years he remembered it off by heart. For that he was glad Sonny seldom got a new phone, which meant her phone number hadn't changed in almost the whole three years he'd known her.

…

Nothing. Just a big, empty ring, before he was sent to voicemail. Two rings… he remembered Nico and Grady's words from a couple of years ago… _two means she heard it, saw who it was, thought about it, and turned the phone off. _She… thought about it? Then why didn't she answer him?

"Ugh!" He yelled out, suddenly angry. "Why won't you answer me?" He asked, weirdly thinking she could hear him.

He put his head in his hands, shaking it angrily, just mad and fed up of it all. He then rethought his entire situation and laughed.

"What the hell happened to you, hey?" He asked himself. "Top of the game, had all the ladies, the fame, the fortune… then Sonny Munroe came along. Then you made that…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop himself from crying, "…_Stupid _mistake… and she's gone. And of course, your whole bleeding _life_ has gone with her."

He started to wonder why he was confessing the life story of the previous three years to the moon. Like it would talk back, comfort him, care for him. Put an arm around him and tell him Sonny would come back soon enough. That wasn't gonna happen. But it felt… kinda good, just to let it out. He hadn't done so in a long time – he had no 'friends' to talk to anymore (the only ones that stuck around were the ones who were taking advantage of him, and he couldn't get rid of them, or he'd be a real loner, but he couldn't tell them about his problems, or they'd tell the press). And he couldn't let his family know, he didn't want them to be brought into the living hell that was his life. Somehow, talking to the moon made things slightly brighter. Well, at least he'd got something out.

He looked up at the moon, giving it once last smile, before walking back into his house, feeling a little more content. But there was part of him still missing… and there would always be…

_S/W/A/C/-/C/H/A/N/N/Y_

After a while, talking to the moon became a tradition for Chad. He felt like it was his only way to talk to Sonny, _about _Sonny, and he tried to convince himself that she could hear him. She was listening, she knew he still loved her and wanted her back…

She never came back though. Not when he needed her. Not while his life was falling apart.

He'd met a new girl – her name was Emma. She was pretty – she had long red hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She was alright. She was _famous_. _That _was probably the reason Chad continued to date her. She was nice, sure, but he didn't want to talk to her about his previous girlfriend, his life-failure – he didn't want to chase her away. No, it was much easier talking to the moon – the moon never left him. It was always there, every night, there to pass on his messages to Sonny, there to listen.

Chad knew he was going crazy. Sure, Emma had helped a little, and he had new friends from his new TV show, who would take him out, so he wasn't stuck in his house every single night, talking to a large piece of rock in the sky. He had a _life _again, but he always looked forward to the nights.

A year or so after his little tradition began, Chad walked out onto his balcony. It was a cold October night – there was a chill in the air. He'd just got back from a dinner date with Emma, but had been itching to speak to "Sonny". He looked up at the moon with a sparkle in his eye, before scratching the back of his head. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, he let out a little cry. He let his head collapse into his hands, and blinked back the tears he'd been holding back for months.

"Please…" He whispered, "If you can hear me, Sonny, give me a sign… I love you; I know you can hear me… I know I'm not going crazy…"

Chad felt his eyelids flicker. He was tired, but he refused to move. With one last breath, he sighed. "Please…"

Then, his eyes shut, and he let his body shut down. That is, until a ringing woke him from his slumber…

_S/W/A/C/-/C/H/A/N/N/Y/_

Across the country, a girl wandered out of her house, and onto the front porch. She sat down, looking up at the sky, blinking back the tears.

Ever since she'd left California, her job, her friends, her… _boyfriend_, the girl's life had spiralled out of control. She'd made so many mistakes – hurt her family, her friends, her relationships. They all knew how fragile she was, ever since she'd seen her boyfriend kissing another girl all those years ago in California, and always forgave her gingerly. But she knew it was just a matter of time before they all ran out of chances, and she'd be alone.

Sonny Munroe looked down at her phone. Hmm… no new messages. She'd been expecting messages from her old California friends, her old cast-mates. She'd upset them too – her sweet, sweet friends. So forgiving… she didn't deserve them.

The stars reflected onto her phone screen, and she looked up to see the moon was sparkling. It reminded her of the sparkle in her old boyfriend's eyes as he told her he loved her. Well, obviously not enough to stay loyal to her. He'd _cheated_ on her. She'd seen it with her own eyes.

Although… all these messages he'd sent her, begging for her to believe he wasn't dating this girl, that it was all a big misunderstanding… was he telling the truth?

She was too weak to want to find out. She knew she'd break if she saw him again. That was why she hadn't seen him since – she knew the memory of him kissing her would haunt her when she saw his smiling face. It did, some nights, when she slept. A pair of blue, piercing eyes that used to make her swoon.

She closed her eyes, thoughts flooding her head, and took a deep breath.

"_Please…" _A voice rang in her head. It was a familiar voice; a voice she fell in love with so very long ago. She thought she'd never hear this voice again, only on his many messages and in her head while she read his texts. But now… it felt like he was talking to her…

No. She was being ridiculous.

"_I love you; I know you can hear me._" The voice continued. Sonny felt sick. What should she do?

"_Give me a sign…" _The voice rang on, echoing in her mind, _"Please…"_

Uncontrollably, Sonny's fingers started tapping on her screen, typing out a number she thought she'd forgotten. Her fingers trembled as she started to regret what she was doing. She tried to stop herself, but something told her… she just had to do it… she just had to talk to him. There was no time like the present… and right now, that saying couldn't have been more true. Just one… last… number…

Anxiously, Sonny lifted the phone to her ear, listened to the ring for a few seconds, before her heart sped up at the sound of his voice. This time, it was really him.

"Sonny?" He whispered. He sounded weak, upset… but also slightly hopefully. She smiled, her heart satisfied for the first time in almost two years.

"Hello, Chad."

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you like it? Got sort of happy by the end, I guess... well, that was that! Just a little one-shot while I ponder on ideas for mah multi-chaps... and I hope it was good and Channy-filled enough for y'all! :D<strong>

**You know what would make me really happy now? Some reviews! So do so, pretty please! :D**

**Love you all! **

**~Amy x**


End file.
